A Boxer's love & a Drummer's Night
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: A one shot lemon, Rokurouta and Ritsu decided to take their relationship on the next level (AU)


**Disclaimer: I don't K-on or Rainbow nisha rokubou no shinichin.**

 **This is a one-shot Lemon between Rokurouta x Ritsu, for some reasons I find them cute, Rokurouta being the serious boxer and Ritsu being the lively drummer**

 **Also this is an AU since rokurouta lived in the year 1955**

In one dark room one couple is lying on the bed as they decide to take their relationship on a whole new level, they are Rokurouta Sakuragi a boxer who claims to have given another chance in life, and Ritsu Tainaka, the drummer of the light music club called Ho-Kago Tea time.

But how did they get there?

After leaving the Infermary, the young Boxer was still in pain, he was just done from his match from a certain boxer, he ended up saving after being attacked by thug, but he ended up being stabbed in the stomach.

And on the present time the two spend their time wondering on rokurouta's place

"hey, why do you still keep on fighting?" Ritsu asked.

"because that's what I'm good at?" Rokurouta answered.

"well I don't like it" Ritsu blurted out.

"You always get hurt and always taken to the hospital, the bills are okay and I know you can afford for you hospital bills but, me seeing you with all those wounds, I don't know it makes me feel heartbroken, I don't want to see you getting hurt, or punched, i don't know" she followed.

But suddenly Rokurouta hugged her.

"Ritsu, I sear I won't die" he said.

Ritsu hugs him back and thus they their inner desires burning, they started to feel hot and they feel even hotter when they started to kiss.

They started start kissing each other feeling the warmth of each other's soft and silky toungue, and as they do they began touching themselves at some random spots, Rokurouta would place his hand on Ritsu's face in order to feel the warmth of their kiss even more, while Ritsu grips Rokurouta even togehter.

"That was, my first kiss, though" Ritsu said in a shy manner.

"re...really?" Rokurouta asked.

Ritsu nodded, "but it's okay, I mean It's you anyway" she replies.

Rokurouta would later went far, he starts to kiss Ritsu on the neck and she loves it, and as he kisses her, he also starts touching her in the breats, because of this Ritsu suddenly pushed him and he asked if there's something wrong.

Ritsu blushed, "sorry, it's just I'm...embarassed" she said.

"Ritsu, flat or not I'm okay with it, remember I love you for who you are" Rokurouta replied.

This made Ritsu even more embarassed, despite being the tomboy type and the most energetic among the Ho-kago tea time, she acts like a shy deer in front of her boyfriend, but that is to be expected.

Rokurouta continues kissing ritsu on various parts but this time she did not react, though she's still embrassed she's okay with it, because the one whose doing it is the man she loves, moments later the guy took of her clothes and her naked body was shown to rokurouta.

Despite her bust size not matching Mio's who in the band has the biggest size, it didn't really matter since Rokurouta is okay with it anyway, and it didn't take long before he also took of his clothes and thus his manly body was revealed.

Ritsu was shocked on seeing his 6 pack abs and huge manly chest, "woah, he's hot" she thought, then suddenly rokurouta kissed her on the forhead before pinning her down in the bed.

Rokurouta starts kissing her again before putting his finger on Ritsu's gentials and then as he removes his underwear Ritsu started to feel goosebumps but on top of that she's even more excited.

"R..Ritsu, I'll put it in alright" Rokurouta said, Ritsu didn't say a word but instead nodded her head.

"Arggh...my virginity...*faints* my virignity* Ritsu said as Rokurouta puts it in Ritsu can feel the pain, and because of this she can't help but scream in pain, and afterwards blood came out from her little flower.

Despite the pain Ritsu couldn't feel more happy she lost it to the man she love and probably the hottest man in her sight, Rokurouta on the other hand felt a sense of satisfaction, a sense that guys felt when they become's the girl's first.

"Ritsu..I'm moving alright" he said, Ritsu nods and rokurouta begins to thrust, Ritsu couldn't help but grin her teeth and her fingers we're trying to touching rokurouta's back as her pointy fingernails are pointing the guy's back.

Rokurouta then grabbed her hand to comfort her and she touches his hand in return, he also gave the young drummer a big o'l french kiss with their toungue's met and their saliva's mixed together, It was sticky but they don't mind it, suddenly.

"I can't control my moans" Ritsu said.

"It's alright this is a closed place and there's no one around so there's no need to hold back" Rokurouta said.

Ritsu was uncertain at first but then she just felt "what the heck" and "whatever happens happens" and thus she removed her other hand from her mouth and her moans began to echo around the apartment,

As the thrusting continues Ritsu felt less pain as she gets used to Rokurouta's manhood, "This...Is AMAZING!" Ritsu blurted out.

"AHHHHHHH AHHHH" she moaned and moaned even more.

After quite sometime Rokurouta felt a sense of releasing and so does ritsu, she also realized that rokurouta is near at his climax.

"He's going to release it inside...I'm going to get pregnant" she said.

"Ritsu...I'm coming inside!" Rokurouta said.

"AHHHHH...WHATEVER...JUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY ALRIGHT!" Ritsu respond.

And just like that Rokurouta released his white sperm Inside Ritsu, on the other hand she was uncertain, because she can't focus her thoughts she forgot whether it's a safe day or not, all she thought is the word called "fertilization"

Afterwards the two still spent their night togehter

"hey Rokurouta" ritsu called him.

"you sure you won't leave me alone right" she asked.

Rokurouta hugged her, "of course I won't" he said, Ritsu smiled in response becuase on his answer she is certain that he won't leave her even if by chance he gets her pregnant.


End file.
